


Best Team Ever

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Best Team Ever

Ethan sighs in content as he looks at his lover, who’s asleep next to him. If you had told him four years ago that this was where his life was going to be at, he would have responded with bullshit. Ethan is happy now. Don’t get him wrong, their relationship wasn’t always this good. They almost broke up a few months into the relationship when Clint came clean and told them.

Ethan smiles, leans over and kisses Clint’s cheek. “Time to get up baby.” Clint rolls onto his side with his back facing Ethan, “Leave me alone Hunt.” Clint grumbles. Ethan chuckles, “You have to get up Clint, and remember your last name is Hunt too.” Clint snorts, “God help our bosses.”

Clint turns to his other side so he’s facing Ethan. Ethan smiles softly at him. Clint smiles back. “Can I ask you something?” Ethan asks. Clint nods, very curious all of a sudden.

“At the beginning of our relationship, what made you decide to come clean?” Clint sighs, thinking about that day.

He remembers pacing in his and Ethan’s hotel room, working up the courage to go out and tell them. He remembers the look of shock on his teammates face, the yelling but more importantly, how hurt Ethan was. He never took it to heart how pissed they were, because if he was in their shoes, he would have been pissed too.

Clint opens his mouth to speak but then closes it, not knowing what to say. He sighs again and looks up at Ethan, seeing how patient he was being. “I realized that morning that I was in love with you. I was always going to tell you guys, most likely when Fury pulled me back. The only thing I ever lied to you guys about was my name. You are the first person I truly fell in love with. I wouldn’t keep lying.”

Ethan nods after he processes the information presented to him. “When I left that day I was angry. I thought you lied about Croatia, until I stopped and thought about it. I pulled your SHIELD file and saw that you never lied. The only difference between the files was names. That wasn’t the case though, you technically never lied at all, William Brandt was your actual name.”

“Is that why you said sorry for storming out when you came back?” Clint asks quietly. Ethan shrugs, “That and I loved you. Plus, when I got back, you were packing.” “I thought you were done with me. I didn’t feel welcomed anymore and I wasn’t going to screw the team dynamics up.” “I’m glad you listened when I told you not to leave. That night, after you went to sleep, I told Jane and Benji about you leaving, they both said that they would go back to your apartment in DC and drag you back to the mission.” Ethan says softly.

“You three are truly the best team ever.” Clint whispers, while leaning up to kiss Ethan.

 


End file.
